


Cavalry Arrives (via Public Transportation)

by Kizmet



Series: Chasing Ideal [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gap Filler, Gen, Team Cap is full of shit, Travel is not Instanteous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/pseuds/Kizmet
Summary: Team!Cap was at Leipzig to steal an airplane... So how did Clint, Wanda and Scott get from the U.S. to Germany without already having an airplane?  And how long did it take them?





	Cavalry Arrives (via Public Transportation)

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Prince+Pondincherry, who reminded me that Scott couldn’t have shrunk Wanda and Clint down to sneak them on a flight to Berlin… So, here’s a silly little thing filling in how did Clint, Wanda and Scott get to Germany?

“Drive! Drive!” Clint exclaimed as he and Wanda race out of the compound and piled into the rental car where he’d left Scott waiting. “That won’t keep Vision down long.”

Scott had never really been the getaway driver before but Dave liked telling stories as much as anyone so he had the general idea. He hit the gas and they peeled out of the Compound, maxing out the car’s top speed on the private drive then slowing down to a legal, downright sedate speed once they were in traffic. “Where to?” he asked. “Do we have a secret jet? Helicopter? Teleporter? Oh, tell me we’ve got a teleporter!”

“State of the art Quinjet, back there,” Clint replied jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “Of course Vision would be on us before I finished the preflight and even if we managed to get into the air he could still hijack the controls via the computers. Head toward JFK.”

“Oh,” Scott couldn’t cover the disappointment in his voice. “Um… I don’t have enough cash for another plane ticket,” he said. “A last minute ticket from San Francisco to New York isn’t cheap. I mean Hank pays well but I’ve been trying to make up back payments on child support, Baskin Robbins and the like isn’t exactly raking it in and then there was the between jobs times, so… Maggie isn’t demanding it or anything, I want to,” he added. “But I’m pretty much flat broke right now.”

“No problem,” Wanda said smiling, as she fished a shiny gold card out of her pocket. “I have a credit card.”

“You can’t use that,” Clint groaned. “We’re trying NOT to alert Stark remember?”

“It’s my card, how would he know?” Wanda demanded, scowling. “Are you saying he’s spying on my bank account?”

Clint rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on, “It’s his bank account. Normally, I doubt he bothers to actually read his credit card statement, having more money than Midas and all, but three plane tickets to Germany on his personal account when Stark takes a private jet everywhere he flies? Yeah, no. Someone would call him about credit card fraud and then we’d have the army waiting on the tarmac when we disembarked.”

“So what do we do?” Scott asked. “I mean Captain America needs us, we’re not going to let him down for lack of transportation.”

“Laura’s going to kill me when she sees next month’s statement,” Clint groaned. “But I’ll cover it.”

“So why are we on the run from Stark anyway?” Scott asked belatedly. “I thought he was funding the Avengers.” 

An hour and a half later, Clint broke into Wanda’s rant about how Tony Stark was the source of all evil from his murdering her parents when she’d been a child to sabotaging her relationship with Vision earlier that evening. “Pull over,” he said. “The Super 8.”

“What? Why?” Scott exclaimed.

Clint rolled his eyes, “Have either of you been watching the news? You can probably pass through security without a mention but Vision’s had plenty of time to notify the police that I’m on my way to aiding a fugitive and if the Scarlet Witch here is recognized it's likely to turn into a riot.” 

“It’s not right,” Wanda said mournfully. “Why do they blame me? I was only trying to help.”

“Reporters are in the business of selling news,” Clint said wisely. “Blame the dead terrorist and that’s a few hours filled on CNN at best, blame the heroes who were trying to bring him in and they’ve got days worth of material to keep the public tuning in. But if we’re going to be of any use to Cap we can’t afford delays. That means traveling incognito. Speaking of, Scott could you rent the room? I don’t want to risk being recognized,” Clint said handing over a credit card.

“Maybe we should use cash?” Scott said, hating to correct an honest to god Avenger but, seriously, he knew a thing or two about avoiding the police and using credit cards was one of the basic no-nos.

“Look at the name,” Clint said.

Scott read, “Clint Farrow?”

Clint shrugged, “Nothing says a guy can’t take his wife’s last name when they get married. Laura and I have this big story about how she’s the only child of an only child and her Grandda was just devastated about the thought of their family name dying out but I’ve got a brother and frankly don’t give a damn anyway… Really don’t give a damn since I was using an alias. Look, it’s basic Clark Kenting, I take off the disguise to be Hawkeye.”

“Oh, okay,” Scott said and several minutes later the three of them piled into the cheap hotel room.

Clint looked Wanda up and down critically, “We don’t have time to dye your hair, best to cut it.”

“No!” Wanda exclaimed clutching a handful of her nearly waist length hair protectively. 

Clint rolled his eyes, “Dramatic changes in hair length will give the impression of a different facial shape, it’s quick, it’s easy and I’ve done it for Nat enough times I can guarantee salon quality. Well, Great Clips quality anyway, not those swanky places Stark favors.”

“I’m not doing it!” Wanda protested. “I’ll use my powers, no one will recognize me.”

Clint rubbed his temples again, “Scott, could you go buy a wig for her? Lighter than her normal shade but not blonde, don’t want to make it too obvious that it’s not her color.”

“No problem,” Scott agreed cheerfully. Driving around it only took him about an hour to find a costume shop, find a place to park, get the wig and get back to the hotel. Scott was pretty pleased with how quickly he’d accomplished his errand. He even took a moment to refill the gas tank of the rental car so they wouldn’t get charged for gas.

When he got back Clint was in glasses, slacks and a button down shirt. The only notable thing about him was the ugly red birthmark covering nearly a quarter of his face but it matched the picture on ‘Clint Farrow’s’ driver’s license. 

Clint was holding up a white sundress. “I’ll look like a twelve year old!” Wanda protested.

“Yeah and that’s a good thing,” Clint huffed. “Incognito, remember? The red leather jacket and bustier are way too distinctive.”

“I love this jacket!” Wanda protested.

Scott raised his hand, “I could shrink it,” he offered.

Clint’s mouth dropped open, “You can what?” he asked.

“Shrink it, that’s what I do,” Scott said. “I shrink stuff, mostly myself but I can shrink pretty much anything that’s not alive in addition. I mean how do you think I got my suit past airport security at SFO? I stick it on a mannequin, shrink it and instant Ant-Man action figure. Nothing to be alarmed about Mr. TSA, I’m sure they’ll be marketing it at a store near you soon.” 

Clint chuckled. “Brilliant, I mean I know how to get my gear past security but waiting at the baggage claim adds time not to mention scrutiny when you've got to declare you're bringing weapons into a country.” Clint eyed Scott speculatively, “Is there a limit on how long you can stay small?”

“No, why?” Scott asked.

“Two plane tickets instead of three, man,” Clint said. “I mean sure, Stark’ll reimburse us once we save the world and Cap knocks some of the attitude out of him but Laura’s still gonna flip when she sees the bill.”

“Oh, right. Wish I'd thought of that before paying for the trip to the Big Apple,” Scott said. “It's not really stealing when you’re on Avengers business is it?”

“Of course not,” Wanda scoffed. “They should be on their knees thanking us for risking our lives for them… I still don't want to wear that dress Clint.”

“Natasha pretended to be Stark’s PA to get a job done, you can wear a fucking dress for a couple of hours,” Clint snapped. 

“At least it's a red-eye,” Scott interjected brightly. “It shouldn't take too long to get through security.”

_Two hours later_

“Due to terrorist attacks in Vienna, Bucharest and Berlin please anticipate delays at security,” a voice over the airport PA announced. “ We apologize for any inconvenience caused but your safety is our first concern.”

“I could use my powers,” Wanda suggested.

“We've still got another hour before the plane takes off,” Clint sighed. “There were only three non-stop flights to Leipzig today and even though there was one with a connection leaving sooner it was still a fourteen hour flight instead of an eight hour. We're almost there.”

“Please take out any electronic devices and place them in the trays along with your shoes,” the bored security officer said when they reached the front of the line fifteen minutes later.

Wanda got through without issue but Clint was picked for a random pat down. “Guess you've just got an untrustworthy face,” Scott whispered in his ear while the archer was pulling on his shoes later.

Clint and Wanda got some coffee while they waited for the plane to depart. Scott sulked because he couldn’t just wander around the airport in his Ant-Man costume without raising eyes and he wasn’t willing to drink a cup he’d shrunk down to his size, just in case there were side-effects from ingesting Pym Particles. 

Once they were finally on the plane there was another half hour delay while a broken light was repaired. The ten year old in the seat behind Wanda’s kicked the back of her chair while asking “Can we go yet?” every other minute.

Clint saw Wanda’s eye glowing red, “No,” he said. 

“His mother would thank me for it,” Wanda hissed.

“I’ll trade you seats,” Clint offered. 

“So what’s the mission?” Scott asked in his ear shortly after the plane took off. 

Clint rolled his eyes at Scott’s naivety, expecting them to be able to talk about something like that on a commercial flight. ‘Well at least I’m the only one who can hear him when he’s that size,’ Clint thought. 

Four hours into the flight, with Wanda sleeping peacefully slumped against his shoulder and Scott still yammering on, something about how honored he was that the _Avengers, **Captain America**_ , wanted _**HIS**_ help, Clint was a lot less happy about being the only one who could hear Scott. The kid kicking his seat back was much less annoying.

Thirty minutes out of Leipzig the flight attendants passed out forms asking about passengers’ reason for visiting. Clint scribbled something about family funeral then pointedly angled his form toward Wanda in case she’d forgotten their cover.

On the tarmac Clint and practically every other passenger checked their phones while waiting to disembark. Clint sighed in relief. “Thank God, Steve’s meeting us at the airport,” he said. He really hadn’t known how he was going to get Wanda through customs without a visa.

It had been just over twenty-one since Steve and Sam had called for reinforcements. 

As Clint was leading his two teammates out of the public areas of the airport and wondering a little at how few people were actually around Helmut Zemo was disposing of the pilot of the private helicopter he’d hired to fly him from the Kemerovo International Airport in Siberia to the HYDRA base. He wondered how long he’d have to wait before the Avengers managed to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no way of determining how long it would take for Clint to get from his family’s isolated farm to the Compound so I went with Scott having the longer travel time.
> 
> \- 5.5hrs flight from San Francisco to New York City  
> \- 8hrs flight from New York City to Germany  
> \- 1hr getting themselves disguised  
> \- 3hrs for security and waiting for their flight to disembark  
> \- 3.5hrs for odds and ends: Scott getting the call, getting his gear together and getting on the plane at SFO, driving to and from the Compound to pick up Wanda, setting up the explosions to lure Vision out of the Compound  
> \- 30sec for deciding to go and informing their families of what their decision.
> 
> Meanwhile a flight from Germany to Siberia takes 10-11hrs. With his choice of backup Steve gave Zemo a considerable lead before anyone was even trying to pursue him. 
> 
> Of course Tony’s choice to fly back and forth across the Atlantic for reinforcements wasn’t much better but at least Tony didn’t believe the fate of the world rested on his success and having someone who specializes in capture without injury might have out-weighted confronting Steve at the earliest opportunity.


End file.
